Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a system, method, and computer program product for transforming APIs from legacy system-of-record to new system-of-engagement using complete API process logic. Specifically, API candidates are generated from execution traces for transforming legacy APIs.
A legacy system is an old method, technology, computer system or application program of, relating to, or being a previous or outdated computer systems. For numerous reasons it is desirable to transform legacy systems to new systems. There is demand for transforming APIs from legacy systems-of record to “new” systems-of-engagement. Transformation using complete API process logic is preferable to feature location or relevant code identification.